Magie et émeraude
by Clad
Summary: La découverte de l'incroyable flot de magie coulant dans les veines de Salazar Serpentard...Pour l'instant c'est un one shot. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, étant donné que c'est mon premier essai en matière d'écriture... Bonne lecture à tous


**Magie et émeraude**

Voilà plus de mille ans dans l'actuel comté de Lancashire existait un village nommé Goldwood situé aux abords d'une forêt profonde. Ce village aurait été du plus commun et du plus paisible s'il n'avait abrité en son cœur un manoir. Et si le manoir en question, de très bonne facture soit dit au passage, n'avait abrité en ses murs une pièce plutôt douillette au centre de laquelle trônait un magnifique berceau en chêne. C'est avec le petit nourrisson reposant ici même, au milieu des couvertures tièdes, que débute l'histoire du monde de la magie tel que nous le connaissons. Car ce bébé, absorbé pour le moment dans une contemplation réjouie de ses doigts de pied, deviendra l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ; l'ambitieux Salazar Serpentard.

Une silhouette haute et majestueuse pénétra le seuil de la pièce et s'avança vers le bambin, s'arrêtant au pied du berceau.

'Alors je te découvre enfin, petit Salazar !', dit une voix masculine tremblante de fierté et d'émotion.

'Laisse-moi t'admirer mon fils. Laisse-moi admirer la descendance des Serpentard.'

L'homme pris le minuscule bébé de ses grandes mains parcourues de cicatrices et le porta devant ses yeux. Un temps le regard tout étonné de Salazar croisa le regard satisfait de son père. Tous deux possédaient les mêmes grand yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient avec une intensité peu commune.

'J'aurais tellement aimé assister à ta naissance,' reprit-il tout en le reposant avec douceur dans son berceau. 'Mais me voilà à te contempler avec trois mois de retard. Que de pourpre versé avant de retrouver enfin le vert de ma contrée… Le vert de ma lignée !'

'Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais jamais tu ne seras un enfant comme les autres. Tu renfermes déjà en toi une quantité incroyable de magie, jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel don pour la sorcellerie chez un nouveau-né ! Je t'apprendrais à le maîtriser, à le cacher aux yeux des pauvres ignorants, et alors je te prédis un avenir resplendissant. Un futur grand sorcier comme toi n'aura aucun mal à manipuler les hommes et à se tailler une place de choix dans notre vaste royaume. Peut-être même deviendra-tu assez puissant pour imposer tes talents magiques aux yeux de tous… Et faire briller le blason des Serpentard à jamais…'

Pour seule réponse à ce discours enfiévré, Salazar émit un petit gloussement amusé et reprit son occupation favorite, à savoir le chatouillis d'orteils.

Son père partit soudain dans un rire rempli d'orgueil.

'En tout cas possèdes-tu déjà la célèbre arrogance de notre famille !'

'En effet', se moqua une douce voix féminine derrière les deux garçons. 'Il est bien le digne fils de son père…'

La jeune femme qui se tenait au pas de la porte aurait pu être une princesse tant sa beauté et son port altier illuminaient chacun de ses mouvements. Ses magnifiques yeux noirs adressèrent un regard tendre à son mari tandis qu'elle lui lançait un irrésistible sourire narquois.

'Ton fils n'est pas plus haut que trois baguettes magiques et déjà n'en fait-il qu'à sa tête !' ajouta-t-elle visiblement décidée à le taquiner.

'Peut-être, Isadora,' lui répondit-il sombrement, 'mais il apprendra bien vite à écouter mes conseils. C'est une question de survie.'

'Je le sais bien mon chéri,' dit-elle d'un ton conciliant. 'Mais laisse-le profiter des quelques années paisibles qu'il lui reste avant l'apparition de ses pouvoirs. Par la suite il aura tout le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa survie et j'en suis certaine, maintes occasions d'honorer le nom des Serpentard…'

'Plus jeune apprendra-t-il à se méfier des simples mortels, mieux il se portera,' rétorqua-t-il gravement. 'Ainsi dès qu'il dévoilera les premiers signes de sorcellerie, il saura que le danger n'aura de cesse de l'entourer.'

Comme pour calmer les inquiétudes de son mari, Isadora alla se blottir dans ses bras.

'N'ai crainte, Silvus,'lui murmura-t-elle. 'Salazar deviendra le sorcier le plus talentueux de son époque. Avec l'incroyable flot de magie qui coule dans ses veines à trois mois à peine… et parce qu'il est ton fils.'

Sur ces derniers mots, Silvus retrouva le sourire et tira une baguette d'if d'aspect rudimentaire de sa lourde cape.

'_Levis Corpus _!' dit-il d'une voix claire, dénuée de l'émotion paternelle des premiers instants, en la dirigeant vers le berceau.

Des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette et allèrent entourer délicatement la petite silhouette de Salazar. Un halo à l'éclat d'argent renfermait maintenant le bébé qui arborait une mine émerveillée. Il s'éleva légèrement du berceau en poussant des petits cris de joie, puis se figea en l'air, à hauteur des épaules de son père. Une longue flamme émeraude vint danser devant lui puis s'enroula tel un serpent autour de son corps en lévitation.

'Te voilà baptisé !' s'exclama Silvus d'une voix forte, sous le regard attendri d'Isadora. 'Que ton règne dans le monde de la magie fasse honneur au nom des Serpentard ! Que tes dons de sorcier te mènent vers un destin exceptionnel !'

Et à la lueur de l'émeraude et de l'argent, l'ombre d'un sourire gourmand se dessina sur le visage de Salazar.

Les premiers signes des talents surnaturels de Salazar firent leur apparition dès son âge le plus tendre. Rien de bien surprenant pour des sorciers accomplis comme l'étaient ses parents. Lévitation de couches sales, disparitions de bols de soupe et autres bêtises du même acabit. Mais le fait était là : les pouvoirs du petit garçon se montraient précocement et cela semblait combler au plus haut point Silvus. Il se décida alors à débuter son apprentissage plus tôt que prévu, en dépit des protestations d'Isadora quant au jeune âge de Salazar.

'Il sera incapable de maîtriser le quart de ce que tu lui enseignera ! Tu risques de le rebuter, et après il te sera difficile de le motiver !' ...

C'est à l'orée du septième anniversaire de notre prodige en herbe, après la disparition d'un immense tableau représentant le portrait d'un glorieux (et passablement menaçant) ancêtre répondant au doux prénom de Secaterus, que la décision fut prise.

Ce très cher aïeul ne méritait sûrement pas de finir aux oubliettes, et encore moins sous le coup d'une tocade d'un gamin de sept ans. Mais cela ne fâcha nullement le père du vandale, bien au contraire : il était aux anges. Réussir à éclipser cette peinture de grande dimension relevait de la prouesse à ses yeux, plutôt que de la vilenie. Secaterus n'avait plus qu'à se retourner dans sa tombe, quelques assassinats de pauvres moldus et autres grandes œuvres ait-il accompli au cours de sa longue vie.

Ainsi, par une splendide journée d'été, Silvus informa son fils de ses projets.

'Je pense que le temps est venu pour toi d'apprendre à maîtriser et développer tes pouvoirs. Ton dernier 'exploit' prouve que la magie que renferme ton corps ne demande plus qu'à s'exprimer. Mais étant donné que tu ne connaît pas son fonctionnement, elle le fait de façon totalement hasardeuse, au gré de tes émotions.'

'Et ce n'est pas bien ?' s'étonna Salazar.

'La magie n'est jamais une bonne chose quand elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mon fils. Je serais ton professeur. Afin qu'elle n'obéisse qu'à ta volonté et non plus à tes passions désordonnées.'

'Par où vas-t-on commencer ?' demanda le jeune Salazar, tout excité. 'Je pourrais faire apparaître des tas de gâteaux ce serait un bon début, non ?'

'Avant toute chose,' sourit son père, 'nous choisiront ta baguette magique, ce qui est peut-être l'étape la plus importante, et je t'inculquerais les bases.'

'De plus,' reprit-il dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur, 'tu ne dois pas perdre de vue la finalité de cet apprentissage. Qui n'est certainement pas de te servir de tes dons exceptionnels pour de telles futilités. Lorsque certains hommes te voudront du mal, et croit moi, il en existera toujours de ceux-là, savoir faire apparaître des sucreries ne te servira pas à grand-chose.'

La voix de Silvus avait pris des accents de sévérité, comme souvent lorsqu'il parlait du sujet épineux que constituait l'avenir de Salazar en matière de sorcellerie, mais cette fois ci l'amertume s'était glissée dans son regard d'émeraude.

La déception du petit sorcier fut de courte durée. Elle laissa bien vite place à une curiosité dévorante.

'Comment allons-nous choisir ma baguette ?'

Une lueur de gourmandise brillait dans ses yeux, comme souvent lorsqu'il était question de magie ; ou du moins de magie le concernant.

'Patience, mon fils, patience. Tu le découvriras par toi-même le moment voulu. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que tu devras subir une épreuve imposée par un juge, à l'issue de laquelle la réponse ne feras aucun doute… Chacun des Serpentard se l'est vu imposée, aussi loin que remonte notre lignée.'

'Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu as eu ta baguette comme ça ? Mais qui est donc ce juge ? Il doit quand même être sacrément important pour choisir comme ça la baguette de tous les hommes de notre famille ! D'ailleurs, il est immortel ou quoi ?'

'Au lieu de me harceler de questions,' dit Silvus partagé entre l'amusement et l'irritation, 'contentes-toi de me suivre, nous nous rendons dans la forêt voisine…'

Salazar n'osa formuler les multiples interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper au moindre manque de vigilance.

C'est donc engagé dans cette lutte intérieure qu'il se mit à trotter de ses courtes jambes derrière les grandes foulées de son père…

Le père et le fils sortirent du manoir et arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la végétation, hors des sentiers battus. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus l'atmosphère devenait épaisse et sinistre. Désormais, les troncs noueux des arbres s'apparentaient à de sombres silhouettes figées dans d'effroyables postures, à d'immortels visages grimaçants semblant vouloir hurler une peur irraisonnée face à l'éternité. Mais le seul son audible était celui du vent faisant grincer le bois, s'infiltrant dans l'enchevêtrement des branchages, insufflant une infime trace de vie, froide et cruelle, à l'âme torturée de cette forêt.

Ici, une paire d'yeux jaunis emplis d'une curiosité menaçante semblait renfermer les deux seules étincelles de lumière. Là, un faible cri de bête ne parvenait pas à briser le silence opaque, vite noyé dans la cime des arbres ; cette mer végétale que le vent agitait en vagues obscures, dont les feuilles gorgées d'or solaire étaient les fragiles gardiennes du monde silvestre. Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux Serpentard n'osait parler, aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaires pour comprendre qu'ici, la forêt était seule reine. Ils semblaient se trouver à des lieues et des lieues du territoire des Hommes. Salazar pensait qu'ici la magie n'avait rien d'étranger, rien de sacrilège. Et sans savoir comment, il sentit qu'ils étaient très proches de leur destination finale.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière renfermant un marais, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître en cet endroit. Brusquement, l'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout. Les deux sorciers furent rapidement enveloppés d'une brume fantomatique, traversant aisément les tissus, glaçant tant les os que les âmes, brouillant leur vue comme dans un rêve, engourdissant les pensées. Les goulées d'air glacial : seule certitude traversant l'esprit embrumé, éclairs purs et douloureux de lucidité.

Ils pataugèrent dans les eaux troubles et vaseuses du marécage, chargées d'un parfum morbide qui collait désagréablement à la peau. Lorsque par moment surgissaient des formes indistinctes naviguant un bref instant aux côtés de Salazar, tentant de s'emparer de ses chevilles avant de s'éloigner, il se répétait : 'Ce ne sont que des créatures bienveillantes, rien que des petites bêtes inoffensives…' Mais étrangement cette pensée ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Son imagination fertile prenait largement le dessus…

Et là, parmi les petits animaux et l'atmosphère de ce marais, au milieu des eaux mystérieuses, au milieu de cette forêt profonde, se dressait un serpent gigantesque. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux soleils éclatants. Sa peau luisait d'une couleur qui éclipsait les ombres et les âmes perdues et la brume. L'émeraude… L'émeraude la plus éclatante que Salazar ait jamais vu. Quelques instants auparavant, il ne faisait pas encore parti de ce monde oppressant, puis une silhouette indistincte s'était détachée sous les yeux du jeune sorcier ; et il était apparut, majestueux, dressé aussi haut que les arbres. L'aura supérieure qu'il dégageait hypnotisait Salazar : jusque là il se sentait comme perdu dans un rêve teinté de fièvre; désormais ce rêve avait un roi et il prenait toute sa consistance autour de lui.

La créature parla alors en Fourchelang, d'un ton tranchant, chargé de menaces, mais où Salazar sentait poindre une touche de moquerie grinçante.

'_Qui ose profaner mon territoire ? Mortels, venez-vous m'offrir un peu de chair humaine ? A moins que la folie n'ait gagné votre misérable petit esprit ?' _

Bien entendu, Salazar le comprenait aisément, sachant parler cette langue depuis sa plus tendre enfance au même titre que sa langue maternelle. C'était inscrit dans les gênes des membres de sa famille depuis la nuit des temps.

Silvus s'agenouilla alors au pied de la créature et tendit sa main droite où brillait avec force une bague passée à l'index, ornée d'une pierre aussi noire que l'ébène, répondant sombrement à l'éclat environnant de l'émeraude.

'_La lignée des Salazar te rend grâce, ô tout puissant Seigneur Serpent. Moi, Silvus, actuel porteur de l'Obscurité et du Catalyseur, t'implore d'écouter ma misérable requête. Je ne gâcherais point ton temps précieux si_…'

'_Oui, oui,_' trancha l'intéressé, '_n'utilise donc pas ta salive en vain ! Je vois très bien ce que tu me montres, me prends-tu donc pour un pauvre aveugle ?_' Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis prit conscience de l'existence de Salazar. '_Alors voilà le dernier descendant des Serpentard ! Intéressant… _'

Mais ce dernier ne se trouvait rien de vraiment captivant devant la démesure du reptile. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de la bête lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, s'insinuer sous les pores de sa peau sans concession, couler dans son corps tel un deuxième sang, plonger avec délectation dans les tréfonds de son âme…

Ses yeux semblaient happer le jeune sorcier tout entier, aspirer toute l'essence de son être.

Salazar comprenait. Ou plutôt avait-il une conscience lointaine ,mais bien ancrée dans son esprit défait, qu'un fragment de lui-même dérivait en terres inconnues. Et il découvrit avec un désespoir que même son cœur meurtri ne lui connaissait pas, que le serpent lui dérobait son trésor le plus précieux, ce qui le rendait si spécial, sa magie. Les étincelles du savoir qui le distinguait des autres hommes se ternissaient au contact de l'immonde créature.

Et tandis que le vampire ovidé suçait sa différence, il se rendit compte de ce qui l'habitait avec une acuité nouvelle : un torrent de feu impétueux coulant dans ses veines, bouillonnant dans ses entrailles, écumant chaque parcelle de son esprit. Mais ce feu ne le consumait pas, il le rendait plus fort. Si il souffrait, c'était parce que cette mer protectrice s'évaporait peu à peu, laissant place à un vide si cruel. Si cruel…

Le serpent tenta de sourire à Salazar, comme pour lui faire comprendre que la situation qui les unissait n'aurait pu être plus divertissante ; mais en vain. Ce fut un rictus indécis, une grotesque grimace, qui déforma ses traits, car sourire lui était impossible.

Malgré la douleur que Salazar ressentait, plus cruelle que toute la souffrance physique du monde, une pensée fugitive l'atteignit, effleurant son esprit avec la délicatesse d'une chaude brise d'été en dépit de sa gravité.

'Je ne suis rien sans ma magie. Je préférerais mourir que de vivre comme un simple mortel.'

'_Bien, tu as tout à fait raison mon garçon !' susurra le serpent avec fiel. 'Ta magie est au-dessus de cette vie-là !'_

Mais il continuait pourtant à l'en vider avec une délectation non feinte. Un profond sentiment d'injustice s'empara du jeune sorcier en même temps que la souffrance s'étalait insidieusement, semblable à une moisissure s'emparant petit à petit d'un aliment avarié.

Et toujours Silvus regardait la scène, implacable semblait-il, immobile à la manière des hommes statues peuplant la place des bourgades par temps de foire. Mais en chacun de nous, si il y a bien une chose qui ne peut mentir, c'est le regard. Ne dit-on pas qu'il est la fenêtre de l'âme ? Celui de Silvus était loin d'être implacable ; le voile de tristesse qui assombrissait son éclat émeraude reflétait l'âme d'un père auquel on arrache l'enfance de son fils sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Bien qu'aucune larme ne vint troubler le dur visage du sorcier, son cœur, lui, pleurait sa peine, se resserrant un peu plus à chaque nouveau battement. Mais il resta silencieux et entreprit d'enfouir dans ses yeux, loin, plus loin, la présence écrasante de ses sentiments.

Il vit le visage de son fils se crisper toujours plus, il le vit tomber à genoux et supplier d'une voix chevrotante le serpent d'arrêter.

'_Oh oh ! Comme tu es prometteur mon garçon… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je senti la magie réduite à cette état brut chez un sorcier ! Bien… Ta souffrance va s'arrêter là, juste après un ultime plongeon… Après quoi je te donnerais ta baguette magique. Allez, une dernière descente dans le torrent de pouvoir qui t'anime…'_

L'apprenti sorcier attendit la nouvelle vague de douleur avec une appréhension insoutenable, lui qui croyait que l'épreuve avait enfin pris fin… Soudain l'énorme serpent se redressa complètement et il sut que ce dernier allait violer dans la seconde suivante ses pensées les plus intimes, les recoins poussiéreux de son esprit, la vigueur de son cœur, les passions de sa chair, car sa magie puisait son existence dans tout cette vie… Soudain ce fut pour lui éclair indescriptible de tourment, temps figé de lucidité quant au rapt de sa magie.

Et Salazar hurla le trou béant emplissant son âme, comme un loup hurle ses déchirures incomprises à la lune. Mais ici, point du doux éclat lunaire apaisant les peines ; seul l'inhumain éclat de deux soleils pourpres répondit au cri de son être…


End file.
